


Gloomy Goddesses

by ManlyMan



Category: Greek Mythology, Hindu Mythology, Irish Mythology, Ruby Gloom
Genre: Cosplay, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and her friends, Iris and Misery, decide to dress up for Halloween in rather unusual, yet fitting costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloomy Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who aren't quite able to recognize them, Ruby, Iris, and Misery are dressed as deities from mythos based on where they themselves came from. Misery, being a _bean sidhe_ , or 'banshee', represents the Cailleach of Irish and Scottish mythology, spelling varying depending on where you're from. Iris is dressed as Nike, what with the wings, sword, and laurels, as well as the updo. Ruby was a little harder to place, but I decided on Saraswati from Hindu mythology. That's because, so far as I can tell, Ruby is a porcelain doll, or at least hinted to be one, and can really put on a Victorian look if she tried. As it were, I could be thinking wrong here, but I'm pretty certain that the Victorian era is right around when Indian culture had started to embed itself into the British Empire, and so I decided to go with a Hindu goddess instead of another Celtic one.
> 
> Also because Saraswati is a goddess of music, arts, and crafts, among other things, and you know that someone has _The Touch_ when they can make a sock rabbit come to life without even trying.
> 
> Done with a 0.5 mm Bic mechanical pencil, a menagerie of different pens, and an unthinkably huge amount of Prismacolor soft lead colored pencils, all on Strathmore Bristol paper.


End file.
